


Wildest Dreams

by BBCGirl657



Category: American Actor RPF, Halt and Catch Fire RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Pushing Daisies RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Tera meet one night at a gala and afterwards, Lee can’t get her out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift and this gif.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?” a deep voice asked.

“That’s original”, Tera said taking a sip of her champagne. She turned and saw a man leaning up against the railing facing her.

“It wasn’t a pick up line. I was asking a genuine question”, he said.

“It’s not really my kind of party”, she told him.

“Then what do you say we get out of here?” he asked.

“I barely know you”, she said.

The man straightened up. Holy hell, he was tall…and rather handsome. “Lee Pace”, he said.

“Tera”, she said.

“No last name?” he asked her.

“Like I said, I barely know you Mr. Pace”, she told him.

“At least allow me one dance”, he said holding out his hand.

She took it and he led her onto the dance floor. Tera placed her hands on his biceps, due to the height difference and Lee placed his hands high on her waist.

Their eyes never left each others and Tera got lost in Lee’s crystal blue eyes.

They suddenly stopped dancing and Lee grasped Tera’s chin in his hand, titling her head back.

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

Tera’s hands slid into his hair. Tera pulled back and said, “I’m going to go get something to drink”.

He watched her disappear into the crowd. He never saw her again.

 

No matter what Lee did, he couldn’t get her out of his mind.

Every night, he dreamed about that night.

He could still see her.

Silhouette outlined by the setting sun.

The way her dress clung to her subtle curves.

Her rosy red cheeks as they bantered back and forth.

Red lips curling up into a smile.

The way they felt on his.

He knew her first name, but that was it. He had never bothered to get her last name and now he wished he did.

That way he’d be able to contact her or something, because he wanted to see her again.

 

Lee didn’t want to be here. He’d been forced to attend by his agent for good ‘publicity’.

“Lee, I want you to meet someone”, he told him. He led Lee over to a group of people.

“Lee, this is…” his agent said.

The woman turned and Lee’s world stopped.

“Tera?” he said, shocked.

“Lee, it’s been a while”, she said.

“2 years”, he breathed.

“Wait…you two know each other?” his agent asked.

“We met at that gala I went to”, Lee explained.

“I’ll just leave you two to catch up”, his agent said and left.

“You left me standing on the dance floor”, Lee said.

“I got a call and had to leave. My daughter was sick”, she said.

“Your daughter?” Lee asked.

“Like I said Mr. Pace, you barely know me”, she said.

Lee smiled and said, “Well I’d love to get to know you over dinner”.

“I promise not to run off this time”, Tera said.

“Good”, Lee said.


End file.
